<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elves and the kingdom of Clover (fate) by Nat33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519968">Elves and the kingdom of Clover (fate)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat33/pseuds/Nat33'>Nat33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elf / Licht, Everybody Lives, Multi, Night Elf, OC, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat33/pseuds/Nat33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf lives 500 years ago<br/>In the jungle is very deep<br/>Located in the kingdom of Clover, in an area they called the Forbidden World<br/>Where humans think that there are evil creatures that have crazy mana, and that they are trying to kill them<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>In return, elf lived far from human beings in fear of them, so the fact that they are kind will not harm anyone ... with no reason<br/>...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Licht &amp; Tetia (Black Clover), Licht (black clover)&amp; everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. an introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really like elf a lot, so I decided to write about them, it won't be too complicated .... just hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kingdom of Clover....<br/>
In a part of a kingdom where there is a very large forest and it has borders and it is those boundaries that lead to the forbidden world ... where a race called elves lives.</p>
<p>Elves are beings like humans<br/>
They do not differ from humans except in some things<br/>
They all share these characteristics<br/>
They have white skin, hair, and white eyelashes, and most or many of them have golden eyes<br/>
They have more mana than humans, which are strong and unlimited<br/>
It is a people that mana loves very much<br/>
They all have the same blood running through their veins, so he is like a brother to each other<br/>
They are a cooperative people and are composed with each other. Everyone loves each other and there are no grudges between them. They are a wonderful and loving example of a high society<br/>
There everyone knows everyone<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
He leads this village ... the king of the elves<br/>
His name is Licht<br/>
He is very nice and friendly<br/>
He loves everyone and treats them as his own children<br/>
It's the same with the people they love ... it just like the father for them<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Everyone helps each other to solve any problem between them, because unlike humans, not everything has a developer, so they do not know human civilizations, as they have customs and traditions of their own</p>
<p>They are like humans they have (grimoire)<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Paragraph get to know them<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Ran ran ran<br/>
Three children ran when they were 15 years old<br/>
The first is Patri: he is a moody boy, but he is kind towards members of his family (elves), and  he does not quickly trust strangers<br/>
And the second is Rattry: Cousin Patri, he's a kid who loves trouble but never hurts anyone and he's like Patri nice and jealous.<br/>
And the third is Leah: She's a cute girl<br/>
While they were playing, a girl came to bring them some candy for them<br/>
From looking at her, she is different from them, she has pink hair<br/>
This is  her  fana name : She is a nice and fun girl. She wanted to be distinguished from the rest of the elves, so she dyed her hair from white to pink , And she loved this<br/>
: This is a dessert to you for you to enjoy<br/>
And left<br/>
While walking, Vanna meets Reeve<br/>
Well, Reeve is a very sleepy girl who likes to sleep on her pillow, but it seems that her pillow is moving everywhere, so she slept on the floor.<br/>
By mentioning her pillow, she is in fact ... Licht ،  likes to sleep on his legs and Embrace it  him ... but she cannot stay all the time with him if he is too busy<br/>
Everyone has a different way of treating with licht  the example of C Reef Chan<br/>
Now let's get to know another sleepy one here in his village<br/>
As usual, you would sleep or flirt with girls (Talk to him)<br/>
Raya replied: fana-chan, what are you doing here<br/>
Do not change the topic he talked about (Talk to him)<br/>
Raya replied : Well you were asleep, what do you think to go out with us<br/>
No, I will not do this ( replied fana )<br/>
Raya was upset, and another person entered them on the shoulder of a squirrel<br/>
Both Raya and Fana waved to him<br/>
Vito: He's a nice guy who loves animals<br/>
A veto waved to them:  happy to see you, fana , rhya I see that I hope you are not quarreling, right<br/>
No, we don't quarrel<br/>
this is good<br/>
Vito continued, looking at Charla, who was coming to him<br/>
Hey Sharla<br/>
Sharla is a nice and calm girl<br/>
All of you are there, is there an occasion?<br/>
Vana: I laughed. Should there be an occasion, she tickled Sharla's belly?<br/>
Sharla burst out laughing ... Stop it  </p>
<p>Someone else entered: You seem to be enjoying<br/>
Buffal!  you are here<br/>
I'm always here<br/>
Baval is a cheerful guy who loves to gambler and wager and enjoys bothering us<br/>
Looks like we're fun, mealtime will be at 4 so be prepared<br/>
Charla: Well, fana , come with me to help the rest in preparing the food<br/>
Vanna and Sharla went to the kitchen to help the girls<br/>
Baval  : and now Raya have a request: Can you go to Ron and bring him here<br/>
why me<br/>
A strange question, because you are the only one who reads his thoughts. Go get him<br/>
This is not an excuse, he got up<br/>
Raya went to meet Ron, who sits and watches the little children<br/>
Raya: Yoh Ron, how's it going?<br/>
Ron is a nice person, shy, his voice is so light that we think he mumbled ... he's an eccentric man<br/>
Ron answered: Shaking his head, he answered yes<br/>
Let's go all there<br/>
I can't, I should stay watching the kids here until lunchtime (low volume)<br/>
Oh what a stubborn you, why don't you try to raise your voice even more, Ron</p>
<p>Stop disturbing him, Raya<br/>
(Someone shouted, very upset at Raya's style, Ron's direction)<br/>
Uh yeah she is Kevin<br/>
Kevin is a sane, intelligent and annoying girl, but all elves are cute, but they get angry quickly<br/>
Why are you annoying? I didn't do anything right, Ron!<br/>
Raya looked back and found that Ron had gone with the children<br/>
Kevin said: You bothered him, I'll complain about this, Raya<br/>
Wait, I didn't do anything, believe me<br/>
Why all must be against me<br/>
One of them replied behind him: Because you deserve it<br/>
Raya: This is a voice .... I did not ask for a response for this<br/>
Shameless child<br/>
Patri frowned: I'm not rude, you are a perverted rude<br/>
Rhya : Huh, you want to quarrel with me<br/>
Patri : You want this, I just told the truth<br/>
Rhya : Huh, you<br/>
Patri forcefully kicked Raya's man and ran away<br/>
You count not get away with this, Patri !!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Patri ran quickly and did not notice the sign directly in front of him, and was shocked by it<br/>
Which turned out to be Lira's drawing board<br/>
Uh-ha-ha, my precious painting - how did this happen, why, I tired of drawing it, no-no-no<br/>
Lira cry<br/>
Patri's confusion, I apologize, but cannot compensate for the painting that was corrupted by him<br/>
He looked at him and told him it's okay that it is not your fault, and I will draw another one<br/>
Can I help, I want to compensate you<br/>
Hm, I want to draw Licht in a position that I haven't seen him do, help me with this (smile)</p>
<p>Leira:  is a person who loves drawing a lot and all his time he draws, you rarely see him doing anything other than drawing, but he is nice if you need help, he will stop drawing and he will come to help</p>
<p>Gone Patri: um I wonder if licht San is busy right now, then I won't be able to do what he asks for a lira<br/>
Patri meets both drowa and Eclat ، on his way<br/>
They welcomed each other<br/>
drowa : Um is a good guy but he is hysterically obsessed with his little sister<br/>
Eclat : She is his younger brother, she is cute, but she hates the intense interest her older brother treats her, but she respects him.<br/>
drowa : Patri, where are you going? I see that you are going to your beloved princess (smile doubtful)<br/>
Red Patri: Who do you mean by the princess<br/>
Eclat : princess !  We do not have a princess!<br/>
drowa : Hmm, you tell me you didn't know him, so I'll let you guess who he is<br/>
Haaaaa wait who is ??!  Patri burst out of shame<br/>
Eclat : !؟<br/>
drowa Laughter  , to meet patri ,and good luck<br/>
Patri looked at the ground: My beloved !!<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Klaus (elf): Hi Lufulu<br/>
Lufulu: Hi, how are you, I heard from Hamon-san (elf) that you have a headache<br/>
Klaus (elf) : I am fine thank you</p>
<p>Lufulu : Lufulu: He is Sharla's younger brother and he's a fun guy very fond of fighting the strongest of him, he really likes it<br/>
As for<br/>
Klaus (elf) : He is a good man who is kind and cares about others and quickly gets angry if you are injured and do not listen to a doctor<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Honestly, there are many, many elves that I have not mentioned yet, but you will get to know them with the course of the story</p>
<p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
<p>Elsewhere, on in is the Clover Palace <br/>Where there are kings and nobles<br/>Enjoying ...<br/>There was a prince, be loved discovering new things like magic and so on, dreaming of a peaceful world and equality with all the creatures who were here<br/>Prince is called: Lumiere Sliva Familium Clover<br/>And he has a very beautiful sister, who is the youngest of him<br/>Tetia This is the name of the prince, she is kind and loves her brother and supports him in everything <br/>Lemerre has a maid, a beautiful but a little cool, Secre is a self-deprecating girl, and it's all because of her family who criticized her magic as being useless<br/>Three of us were helping each other to achieve their goal<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>But<br/>They weren't allowed to do much because of the king<br/>He was a very terrible king who loved his authority، I want everything to be his property<br/>He did not care about his people<br/>Greed blinded their hearts and eyes to the world<br/>Just knowing that there is more powerful than him, different no matter what, they will not let him go from him, rob him of all evil and make it his property, this was the system that applies here in the kingdom of Clover <br/>They attacked and exterminated the different from them without mercy<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>This is what is happening here in the Kingdom of Clover<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>This is a story about the elves and the kingdom of Clover<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Here our story goes and what will be its course<br/>Our story, this is what we will discover through our story<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>the beginning 🍀</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elf lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know what to write here</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the depths of the jungle there is a very beautiful village, there are many trees and rare animals that you will not see Anywhere else<br/>
The forest is decorated with rivers, waterfalls and many wonderful flowers<br/>
I am pleased everyone who sees it<br/>
Sends calm and comfort to the heart<br/>
It emits very strong mana, far from the perception of anyone entering it<br/>
This is a strong mana there, and it is a blessed spot as it was said about it<br/>
You will see that little fairies live there, around or in the forest.<br/>
And the four spirits: Fire - Water - Earth - Wind<br/>
Can you imagine how much this is a magical place, a place anyone would wish to live in?<br/>
There lives a different race from humans, they are called " Elf "<br/>
A place called "elf village"<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
recount ؟؟<br/>
Once upon a time there wasA small village where a little elf lives and with time more and more, in the past the elf helped ، humans a lot even with misfortunes, this passed for some years and with this time humans realized the tremendous value our species possesses and with a time they began to move away from us something by little and the gap between us grew<br/>
And these human beings seemed to despise, throwing us at a fabricated accusation from them and say myths, and this false rumors spread about us and so we<br/>
Our Iraq hid inside this forest, far from their eyes, and no one saw me since that day<br/>
With the centuries gone by, our existence has become non-existent, so it is said, "They are a myth - they do not exist" - and the forest from its beginning to its end has become called "the forbidden world."<br/>
This is the story of our people.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Children: This is a story I'm not beautiful - they are ungrateful.<br/>
The children were upset at hearing the story</p>
<p>- Why should we hide from them?<br/>
- I am afraid<br/>
-What do we do if we find it<br/>
One child after him, another child, asked a lot of questions<br/>
The children held on to their leader in fear of what he had said, he was upset at what they heard<br/>
Licht breathe calmly: No, nothing will happen, we are with you, do not panic, our Lord knows what will happen in the future, one day we will get along with each other, then we will not remain hiding from them, they will know that we do not differ from them much, so be optimistic.<br/>
(He smiled)<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Then Licht laughed at the kids' faces, let's change the subject<br/>
Kids looked at him<br/>
Stop and said hide and seek<br/>
Let's play with us<br/>
Saad children are happy<br/>
- One of the children said, "It is you who will catch us. We will go into hiding."<br/>
The kids shouted: Try to find us!<br/>
Licht glowed without realizing that a game had started and the children scattered to hide: What ...<br/>
...<br/>
....<br/>
......<br/>
.........<br/>
.............<br/>
Licht started looking for them one by one, but no one was found<br/>
Where ... did they go?...<br/>
Licht looked around...<br/>
A person appeared behind Licht<br/>
-Licht kun ... what are you doing (Pixel said)<br/>
- Rhya..I play hide-and-seek with the kids<br/>
- Licht kun You are a little kid, don't you have some work?<br/>
- Licht talked: What rhya says I'm not young just make the kids happy, he wanted to stay with me a little, so I play with them until they get tired, as for the business I think it's a little so, it's okay<br/>
- Raya laughed: Good luck<br/>
Raya went to sleep and Licht continued to chase after the kids<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
...<br/>
....<br/>
......<br/>
..   ... ( In a kitchen)..<br/>
Fana: This is an onion (crying) that burns my eyes<br/>
Kevin: Don't worry, fana, do your best, I want the food to be very delicious<br/>
fana: A crying cry that's so hot an onion is painful so I hate to cut it<br/>
"Vana" washes her face, rushed<br/>
The girls of the village gathered together, preparing food together<br/>
One girl laughed: Fana should get used to that<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
One of the children entered a kitchen laughing<br/>
Sharla noticed the baby before she spoke<br/>
-Licht: Has anyone come here<br/>
-"Licht kun, if I tell you it's going to be cheating, right?" Said Sharla<br/>
- Licht looked at her: You're right<br/>
- Charla laughed: Good luck</p>
<p>-Well as you like<br/>
- Charla: I smiled, when I saw the licht hiding behind the giant tree<br/>
After a while, a child emerged from his place<br/>
And ... he had been caught by the licht<br/>
- Licht shouted: I caught you haha<br/>
- Child: Haaaa<br/>
- I caught one out of 30 children, how I caught them all<br/>
(Licht thought about how to catch babies, while the tickle a child)<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Licht kept chasing after children until he got tired ...<br/>
- Licht looked tired: two remained<br/>
- Rhya looked at him: Um<br/>
!!<br/>
(Screaming was heard coming from the last road)<br/>
Licht , rhya : !! !Baby screaming<br/>
from where !!؟<br/>
The two ran and found the child, who turned out to be Rattray and Patri (quarreling)<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
They were both beating each other nonstop<br/>
Rattry: You are how ...<br/>
Patri hit him in the face: It's none of your business<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Licht and riya each momentarily remained silent from what they watched<br/>
...<br/>
....<br/>
.....<br/>
Licht move and catch Patri ، While Rhya grabbed Rattry<br/>
- Licht: Stop it !!  What happened between you?<br/>
- Rhya: It must be a valid reason and not a trivial one<br/>
Silence Patri ... and put a face away from them<br/>
Licht noticed the displeasure on Patrie's face<br/>
Licht : Patri...<br/>
Licht: Rattray, can you tell me what happened between you<br/>
Raya looked: No inconvenience<br/>
Rattry: Um ... in fact ... what happened is ...<br/>
He stuttered without stopping...<br/>
Licht Silence: Quietly saying Rattry, give me a quiet breath, don't panic<br/>
Approach him and catch him<br/>
What do you think of speaking in my room, come on<br/>
Take both Ratry and Patri with him to his room</p>
<p>Raya, tell the kids that Lea and Rami are winning his game<br/>
Rhya : Huh<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
(In the Licht room)<br/>
Licht : Now, we can speak calmly and comfortably<br/>
And now you are both talking time، What happened calmly without anger among some of you, okay<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
<p>Rattry said: I wanted to bring you some candy, and when I finished I went to your office but I didn't find you, and I found Patri ... then.<br/>
(the scene):<br/>
Patri, what are you doing here<br/>
It's none of your business, Rattry<br/>
Rattry looked at Patri's hand holding a blue box<br/>
Rattry: What is this?<br/>
Patri annoyed him, then pushed him away from him<br/>
Patri: Didn't I tell you not to get involved<br/>
Rattry noticed that Patri was looking everywhere, as if no one wanted to see him<br/>
Why are you staring in fear?<br/>
Patri looked at his annoying cousin<br/>
What is the reason that makes you ask so far، you bothered me<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Rattry paid by Patri<br/>
Rattry fell to the ground hard, causing the chocolate to fall and crumble<br/>
...<br/>
....<br/>
Rattry looked at the candy crumbling on a floor<br/>
Rattry: How are you going to do this<br/>
Patri: It's your fault<br/>
Rattry got angry: Patri attacked<br/>
Rattry grabbed the blue box<br/>
... a note<br/>
Patri shouted: Take it back<br/>
No, look what I did with my candy<br/>
What's in it<br/>
Patri punched his cousin, it's none of your business, hit, hit<br/>
The two clashed until the note fell out of the ... window ....garden ...<br/>
Patri ran quickly<br/>
Rattry jumped out of a window<br/>
They beat each other until Licht and Rhya arrived<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
(The scene is over)<br/>
Silence reigned over the place<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Licht: So it was a misunderstanding between you<br/>
Well, Patri, the way he talked to Rattry was wrong<br/>
You had to understand and not quarrel for such a reason<br/>
Also, when you do wrong, you apologize and do not insist on him<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Rattry, you shouldn't have pestered him when you saw him doing it<br/>
Only if he wanted to, but he didn't want to tell you<br/>
Therefore, you should not let someone tell you something that they did not want to say in the first place<br/>
When the chocolate shatters, you don't have to repeat his mistake<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
You two are wrong about what you did<br/>
We are brothers of one blood, if one of us makes a mistake, the other corrects, and does not argue who is right<br/>
I apologize to each other now, and help each other in correcting a mistake<br/>
...<br/>
..<br/>
They all shook their heads and apologized to each other<br/>
Well, don't do this again, we don't have to quarrel but rather help to understand each other, right<br/>
Patri, Rattry: We're sorry for doing that, I bothered you<br/>
Licht: I want to see you do more than I apologize. I forgive you. There is no need for an apology. If I don't get angry with you, this is because you both admitted your mistake.<br/>
Relax monday comfortably<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Smiling rhya stood behind the Licht room door: That's good, it ended peacefully<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Fana shouted: All come on<br/>
Raya said: U is that delicious food ^ - ^<br/>
We all sat in their seats, happily<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
With the wind and chirping sounds of birds, they sing and laugh with them<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
How these were truly calm and happy times<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Follow...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Excuse me, there will be many or some errors in his book</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kingdom of Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As long as the king of Clover was greedy and coward, unlike his sons (the prince and the princess), he wanted everything his property, and this affected the kingdom and those in it negatively.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As long as the king of Clover was greedy and coward, unlike his sons (the prince and the princess), he wanted everything his property, and this affected the kingdom and those in it negatively...<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
sensation sensation<br/>
Thick smoke came out from one of the rooms<br/>
The maids looked at his rooms, from which smoke was coming out<br/>
What is the prince doing?<br/>
Noise dictates the place<br/>
Knock, knock on the door<br/>
Lemerre Sama, get out of his room, Your Majesty wants you<br/>
Secret: My prince, it looks like a king wants you<br/>
Lemerre: Okay, I'll finish this<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
After half an hour<br/>
The king Shouted: Hasn't he come yet?<br/>
Maids: He's coming<br/>
The servant shook from the shout of a king<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Dad, sorry for being late<br/>
Lemaire !!!  You have rebelled so much in the last one, what is all the noise that I hear all day long, behold, I do not want any excuses, you are a prince, kings who do not do this are ridiculous, how many times I tell you this<br/>
Lumiere : ...<br/>
What are you doing, I will confiscate everything that I see is a waste of time<br/>
king kept screaming and lecturing his son<br/>
While Lemerre looked at him indifferently<br/>
Lemerre (inside of his head): Oh, I have to fix the first magic tool, its lower part has broken ...<br/>
Not only that, but it seems I have to check my accounts over again<br/>
...<br/>
.....<br/>
Lemaire Lemaire......Lemaire<br/>
(The king shouted his name out)<br/>
Lemaire : ...<br/>
Lemerre noticed that a king was calling him and was now very angry with him<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
<p>Sorry dad, but I really have to go now, my teacher is starting a lesson<br/>The king's anger increased<br/>Lemerre, you've always tried to avoid the main issue<br/>I tell you to stop fooling around and do your business. Kings do not need the help of others, but sit on a throne waiting for servants and people to bring what the king wants, I understood<br/>"Lemerre did not like his father's words"<br/>Lemerre: You are wrong, my father<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Lemerre emerged from his rooms upset over what his father had told him<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"This is all wrong"<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Secret looked at Lemaire<br/>Princely...<br/>Secret was, well aware of what is happening here, Lemerre wanted to make the kingdom of Clover the kingdom of its people feel at ease and everyone coexist with different races and races.<br/>But ... this is beyond its ability<br/>.<br/>.<br/>She and Tetia-sama, not enough ، Our support for him is not enough. I cannot enter into political dialogues<br/>As for Tetia Sama, it will be said that she is backward like her brother, and they are trying to separate them from each other or even impose an act for her that she does not want، I don't know if they would take her words into account<br/>.<br/>.<br/>This is why we are not enough, we need a bigger supporter, but ... How ?!<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(In the room of princesses and gentlemen)<br/>Where the classy girls sit together, have fun<br/>-One of the girls / her, have you heard about Nabil Ram?<br/>-Ha yeah, I heard it's beautiful<br/>-He is very arrogant<br/>-What about Hak, a nobleman whom the king cares about<br/>-This is a family close to a king<br/>-What if he asks something from a king?<br/>-I heard that he wanted to propose to one of the princesses<br/>- wait a moment<br/>- The king has one girl and one son, unlike Malak’s brother who has married three daughters and has many sons and daughters<br/>...<br/>.....<br/>The girls kept talking nonstop<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Tetia sat by a window, meditating<br/>It's  a sky a beautiful  day, I want to know what's going on outside, I want to get out of that boring party<br/>One of the girls came to it</p>
<p>tetia sama come with us ( A reference to a group of girls)</p>
<p>"Tetia knew that rejection was unacceptable, and the reason these girls hated her because of her beauty and that she was kind and supportive of her brother Lemerre's thought, just rejection sings that they will bully her and tell lies, so answering yes is the best option to get away from problems with them"<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Titia looked at them with a smile<br/> While the girls, they kept talking to her (Who did you know that this is a boring haircut) - (Ha, then what type of shampoo to use) - (Does the king love you) - (I heard some rumors about you) - Do you know what?</p>
<p>The girls talked bad about her<br/>She wanted this to be over, how could they talk on his way to Malak’s daughter, this is an insult to him<br/>Tetia felt bad, she really wanted to insult them and turn away from them, but ... he would say about her, insane and backward, and then they blame her brother for this<br/>This was a disgusting place for her, she really wanted to be free<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>The party ended well, it was hell for her<br/>Titia met a friend of hers, yes, the only friend she didn't talk about badly about<br/>Tetia smiled: Hi Reem<br/>Huh, I found you one last, I missed his party because of lessons, sorry for making you alone there<br/>tetia: Don't worry, I'm fine<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>At the very least there are a few good people apart from the rotten ones here<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Lemerre is lying on a bed, hey, I'm tired, I want to get out of a mansion ... But today is a meeting, I can not escape now ... I think I will wait a little more<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Grandpa, the day will come<br/>He loves Titia and I, and does what we ask of him<br/>I should be on our side<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Follow</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There may be some errors</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>